Revelations
by Redfrend34
Summary: Alex Rider is suffering after his escapades and his high-flying lifestyle, he tries to recuperate by going to Brooklands and tries to heal his scarred mind, but unfortunately not everyone is as sympathetic. What will happen when his classmates realise that Alex is not what he seems? Please Review it means a lot
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for Alex, the boy whose life was anything but normal. The alarm clock rang with a shrill screech but even with this the resident of this rather large house in Chelsea did not stir. He was gripped in the throes of yet another terrifying nightmare.

"_The woman had her back to Alex but every step Alec took towards her, she seemed to move forward. She was like a rainbow, there but unreachable. Her flowing red hair resembled something that Alex had seen before. '...' the figure whispered something that Alex could not make out. '...' it repeated, much to Alex's frustration._

_'What do you want?' he asked. But no sooner had the words left his lips than the woman turned around with an unearthly wail and turned to face him._

_Her face was contorted with rage and disgust. Her lips upturned in a cruel sneer and her eyes wide and bulging. Had she not been so angry she would have been beautiful with her luscious long red hair and her athletic build but as of now she only looked one way._

_Horrifying._

_Alex continued to stare into her face as the woman stepped towards him. He tried to move away from the furious woman but he was rooted to the spot, mesmerised by her presence._

_'It was your fault that I died, all your fault' she stated with a sneer of hatred. _

_'No, I'm sorry' Alex pleaded. He did not often show emotion or ever break down but whenever feeling about this woman resurfaced he couldn't help himself._

_The woman chanted, 'your fault, your fault' like a deadly tribal chant as she closed down on him. Her eyes burned brighter than ever and her voice grew louder and the words came faster and faster until all of Alex's senses were overwhelmed by the sheer intensity of the words. She pulled back her arm as if to hit Alex and he finally whispered, 'I'm sorry... Jack'_

Suddenly Alex awoke to his own screaming with a glistening sheen of sweat covering his face. He lived by himself after Jack's 'passing' and he has refused the help of MI6, instead preferring to cope by himself as he had learned to do. All he needed was financial aid and a house which were provided for him, but the real costs of his job were the mental and psychological effects. The mental scarring that he had from his missions led to more nightmares and flashbacks than Alex could ever need.

Slowly he eased his body out of bed, neatly making the bed and flattening the sheets and he walked over to the bathroom and took a long shower to ease his pain over his still very poignant nightmare. He let the soothing water take away his ailments and then slowly began to dress in his school uniform.

He did not have to attend school but Alex found that if he did not have a distraction like the one school provided him, he often slipped into flashbacks of his past and he was haunted by memories. Going to school was Alex's way of letting himself heal over time. He was well aware that most teenager resented school and would try anything to get out it, but he had learned to value it and frankly, he had been in the mercy of much much more sadistic and maniacal people than the 'dreaded teacher'.

Plus, he had Tom. Tom was the only other student in the school that knew the truth about Alex and he one of Alex's closest and oldest friends. Simply being with him also had a healing effect on Alex and he needed the normalcy that this simple friendship provided. It made the broken boy feel human again.

He quickly ate breakfast after glancing at the clock and seeing how alarmingly late he was and he ran to his bike and pedalled furiously towards Brooklands.

At the rapid pace he had set himself, and the surplus of muscle that SAS and MI6 training had provided he made it to school with time to spare and he set about finding Tom only to be greeted by a large, troll like human shouting 'Oi, look druggie's here'

Alex sighed and stepped through the gates. 'Wonderful' he thought to himself sarcastically

Reviews make the next chapter some super fast :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Kind of hooked on this story so you're welcome for the second update today :)**_

Alex walked on, pointedly ignoring the teenager who was furiously goading him. After his training he was secure in the knowledge that he could best this arrogant fool in a fight, but he wasn't going to stoop that low.

Instead he chose to walk on silently and simply take the abuse being hurled at him relentlessly from all sides. "Get lost druggie" shouted one , "Get out of here you're gonna get us in prison" jeered another.

What had happened with the science block coupled with his long absences made him not only easy prey, but also gave the bullies a real reason to harass him. However Alex had, over time, built up layers of emotional protection. As he walked towards his classroom he reflected on his emotional barriers. It seemed to Alex that every time one of his loved ones somehow died, his emotional barriers had strengthened and now it was like getting past a solid brick wall. All of the jeering and teasing in the world wouldn't have made a dent.

Suddenly a shiver prickled the back of Alex's neck, but as soon as it came, he brushed it off as nothing but a draught.

He eventually got into his classroom and to his joy spotted Tom lounging back on his chair whilst engrossed in his phone, no doubt checking on the football. Oblivious to the whispers of 'look who's finally turned up to school', Alex walked over to Tom and hit him playfully on the head jolting him from his reverie with a quiet, "so how did Chelsea do last night?"

"They won mate I guess I owe you now" Tom replied whilst digging into his pockets and giving Alex his winnings.

"No it's OK mate keep it" Alex said handing them back, "just promise me you won't bet against Chelsea again will you?" Alex teased.

"No way mate, Chelsea suck" Tom replied grinning, but he quickly silences when the teacher walked in.

She was a stern woman and looked about mid forties but acted like well... a rather sadistic Hitler-esque grandmother. Her cold gaze travelled around the room and they appeared to widen as her eyes met Alex's equally cold stare. "So, you decided to show up for once Rider" she said and her mouth turned up in a satisfied sneer as this brought about a ripple of laughter.

"Yes" Alex stated simply not once taking her eyes off the teacher, "Yes I did."

The woman slowly read off the names of the class register, making a point to miss out Alex's name just to irk him, but Alex really didn't care. He had faced worse people and the woman had no power over him to make him act in any way she wanted. His face remained an emotionless mask until she had finished and Tom said, "hey let's get going to our first lesson mate."

Slowly he allowed himself to relax and he followed Tom out of the room to his first lesson which was Spanish. Although he was fluent with Spanish as well as being proficient in a vast number of other languages, he had still chosen to take it as a subject simply because it would add more to his timetable to keep his mind distracted and it would also serve as good practise so he could keep up to speed on his fluency.

The walk to his Spanish classroom was a short one but somehow he still had enough time to get water spilled on him and for someone to barge into him and send him flying into a wall. It took all of Alex's self restraint to not break their necks, but then he calmed himself down by thinking of the few pleasant memories in his life, like his time with Ian Rider and his time on the beach with Sabina. It was only just enough and as he walked into the crowded, noisy Spanish room he only felt marginally better.

He sat down, by himself of course, at his usual place in the back of the room and looked expectantly at the teacher. "Hola clas-" the teacher began, but suddenly the door was flung open and a masked man wearing black padded body armour walked into the room whilst firing a warning shot at the ceiling which only sought to stoke the flames of the pandemonium which ensued. Children screamed whilst some tried to hide under desks.

It was only when the man turned his head up to face the children and roared "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU" that the class quietened down all looking in fear at the man in front of them. "Thank you", he said, more quietly this time, "If you stay silent and co-operate this will be quick and painless."

The teacher at once nodded and bravely attempted to take authority and said "What do you want?" she asked loudly. The armoured man barked an order and three more men walked in forming a prefect line behind the first man. They all shouted "SIR" simultaneously with a slight trace of an eastern European accent.

"We just want one thing, a person to be exact. Give us Alex Rider and no-on gets hurt" he finished menacingly. At this Alex slowly got to his feet and turned to face the man holding a gun - this was not the first time he'd been forced to do this, 'so much for my cover' though Alex as he finally looked at the face of his capturer.

_**I know it may be a storyline used a lot, but I love it what can I say? Sue me ;) Please review and the next chapter will come flying at you.**_


End file.
